


Nothing to Fear

by completelyhopeless



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick isn't afraid of telling Commissioner Gordon. He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU (any), Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, fear of parents-in-law](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570337.html?thread=79888865#t79888865)_
> 
> I hope this isn't too terrible. I've never attempted anything DCU before, never really got into the comics, though I grew up with the animated series and watched it every day. I based this on that after rewatching some of my DVDs.

* * *

Dick felt like he had been given one of Scarecrow's toxins again.

This was ridiculous. He was Dick Grayson. He had practically been born on a highwire. He was Robin. He chased the evil in Gotham night after night, had done so when he was still a child. He was the Boy Wonder.

Robin did _not_ get sweaty palms. Robin had been captured, beaten, used as bait, seen murders and fought criminals. He jumped off rooftops all the time. He was _not_ scared.

The worst part of it was that he knew Commissioner Gordon. He'd worked with the man before, as Robin, and he knew him as Dick, too, as the son of one of Gordon's good friends. He shouldn't be scared of the man at all.

Or maybe the worst was that even though Dick's father was Batman, Barbara wasn't scared of him.

He felt her hand his arm. “Something wrong?”

Dick swallowed. “You think your father's really going to be okay with what we did in Vegas?”

She laughed. “Relax. You know Dad likes you.”

Somehow, that wasn't as comforting as she meant it to be, and Dick had to wipe his palms on his jeans. Again.


End file.
